1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a human input apparatus and a method for calculating a movement value thereof, and more particularly, to a human input apparatus with touch sensors and a method for calculating a movement value thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A human input apparatus moves a cursor across a screen or causes displayed text or graphics to move up, down, or across the screen in response to manipulation by the hand of a user. For example, a computer mouse moves a cursor across a screen in response to movement of the mouse itself, or scrolls text or images displayed on the screen using a separate scroll device. In the case of a mobile phone, when the user operates a human input apparatus composed of buttons etc., the human input apparatus moves a cursor on the screen or scrolls the information displayed on the screen.
Conventionally, movement sensing devices are generally mounted, for example, on the mouse in order to scroll text or images on the screen. One example of such movement sensing devices is a wheel scroll device, which is composed of a mixture of electrical and mechanical elements. When the user moves a wheel projecting from the mouse, the wheel scroll device senses movement of the wheel using a mechanical switch or a light source and photo sensor to calculate a value of the movement.
However, in the former case, noise is generated from a contact of the mechanical switch, or the mechanical switch is subject to abrasion and eventually malfunctions. In the latter case, power consumption increases due to driving of the light source, and production cost increases due to addition of the light source and photo sensor. Further, the switch used in the mobile phone is also subject to abrasion, and the longer it is used, the greater the danger of malfunctioning will be.